1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture information converting apparatus, a picture information converting method, and a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain an output picture signal with higher resolution than an input picture signal, a picture information converting process for generating an output scanning line structure with a scanning line structure different from an input picture signal has been proposed. In the picture information converting process, classes are categorized corresponding to a three-dimensional (time-space) distribution of signal levels of the input picture signal. With reference to the obtained class values, pixels are predicted and generated. In such a process, it is more difficult to predict and generate pixels at positions of scanning lines of the input picture signal than pixels at other positions thereof.
Thus, when more classes are assigned to non-scanning-line positions of the input picture signal and pixels are more accurately predicted and generated, a memory that stores data predicted and generated in the class categorizing process can be more effectively used.
However, as the number of classes becomes large, the storage capacity of the memory becomes large. Since the storage capacity of the memory of a real apparatus is restricted, it is necessary to decrease the number of classes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a picture information converting apparatus, a picture information converting method, and a television receiver that allow a proper number of classes to be assigned corresponding to the relation of positions of pixels predicted and generated and positions of scanning lines of an input picture signal, conditions such as the storage capacity of a memory disposed in the apparatus, and so forth.
A first aspect of the present invention is a picture information converting apparatus for generating an output picture signal with a different scanning line structure from an input picture signal, comprising a first picture data selecting means for selecting adjacent pixels with a predetermined relation of positions to a plurality of considered points with a different relation of positions to scanning lines of the input picture signal, a spatial class detecting means for detecting a pattern of a level distribution from picture data selected by said first picture data selecting means and determining spacial class values that represent spatial classes of the considered points corresponding to the detected pattern, a second picture data selecting means for selecting the considered points and adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from the input picture signal, a calculating process means for performing a calculating process for predicting and generating pixels at positions with a predetermined relation of positions to the considered points corresponding to the picture data obtained by said second picture data selecting means, a storing means for storing predetermined predictive coefficient data used in the calculating process of said calculating process means, and a class value converting means for performing a class value converting process for a first class value with a relation of positions to the considered points and the input picture signal and generating a second class value corresponding to the predictive coefficient data.
A second aspect of the present invention is a picture information converting apparatus for generating an output picture signal with a different scanning line structure from an input picture signal, comprising a first picture data selecting means for selecting adjacent pixels with a predetermined relation of positions to a plurality of considered points with a different relation of positions to scanning lines of the input picture signal, a spatial class detecting means for detecting a pattern of a level distribution from picture data selected by said first picture data selecting means and determining spacial class values that represent spatial classes of the considered points corresponding to the detected pattern, a second picture data selecting means for selecting adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from a plurality of frames of the input picture signal, a motion class detecting means for calculating the sum of the absolute values of frame differences with the picture data selected by said second picture data selecting means and determining motion class values corresponding to the calculated result, the motion class values representing motions, a class combining means for combining the spatial class values and the motion class values so as to generate a first class value, a third picture data selecting means for selecting the considered points and adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from the input picture signal, a calculating process means for performing a calculating process for predicting and generating pixels at positions with a predetermined relation of positions to the considered points corresponding to the picture data obtained by said third picture data selecting means, a storing means for storing predetermined predictive coefficient data used in the calculating process of said calculating process means, and a class value converting means for performing a class value converting process for the first class value with a relation of positions to the considered points and the input picture signal and generating a second class value corresponding to the predictive coefficient data.
A third aspect of the present invention is a picture information converting method for generating an output picture signal with a different scanning line structure from an input picture signal, comprising the steps of (a) selecting adjacent pixels with a predetermined relation of positions to a plurality of considered points with a different relation of positions to scanning lines of the input picture signal, (b) detecting a pattern of a level distribution from picture data selected at step (a) and determining spacial class values that represent spatial classes of the considered points corresponding to the detected pattern, (c) selecting the considered points and adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from the input picture signal, (d) performing a calculating process for predicting and generating pixels at positions with a predetermined relation of positions to the considered points corresponding to the picture data obtained at step (c), (e) storing predetermined predictive coefficient data used in the calculating process of step (d), and (f) performing a class value converting process for a first class value with a relation of positions to the considered points and the input picture signal and generating a second class value corresponding to the predictive coefficient data.
A forth aspect of the present invention is a picture information converting method for generating an output picture signal with a different scanning line structure from an input picture signal, comprising the steps of (a) selecting adjacent pixels with a predetermined relation of positions to a plurality of considered points with a different relation of positions to scanning lines of the input picture signal, (b) detecting a pattern of a level distribution from picture data selected at step (a) and determining spacial class values that represent spatial classes of the considered points corresponding to the detected pattern, (c) selecting adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from a plurality of frames of the input picture signal, (d) calculating the sum of the absolute values of frame differences with the picture data selected at step (c) and determining motion class values corresponding to the calculated result, the motion class values representing motions, (e) combining the spatial class values and the motion class values so as to generate a first class value, (f) selecting the considered points and adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from the input picture signal, (g) performing a calculating process for predicting and generating pixels at positions with a predetermined relation of positions to the considered points corresponding to the picture data obtained at step (f), (h) storing predetermined predictive coefficient data used in the calculating process of step (g), and (i) performing a class value converting process for the first class value with a relation of positions to the considered points and the input picture signal and generating a second class value corresponding to the predictive coefficient data.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is a television receiver for generating an output picture signal with a different scanning line structure from an input picture signal, comprising a first picture data selecting means for selecting adjacent pixels with a predetermined relation of positions to a plurality of considered points with a different relation of positions to scanning lines of the input picture signal, a spatial class detecting means for detecting a pattern of a level distribution from picture data selected by said first picture data selecting means and determining spacial class values that represent spatial classes of the considered points corresponding to the detected pattern, a second picture data selecting means for selecting the considered points and adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from the input picture signal, a calculating process means for performing a calculating process for predicting and generating pixels at positions with a predetermined relation of positions to the considered points corresponding to the picture data obtained by said second picture data selecting means, a storing means for storing predetermined predictive coefficient data used In the calculating process of said calculating process means, and a class value converting means for performing a class value converting process for a first class value with a relation of positions to the considered points and the Input picture signal and generating a second class value corresponding to the predictive coefficient data.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is a television receiver for generating an output picture signal with a different scanning line structure from an input picture signal, comprising a first picture data selecting means for selecting adjacent pixels with a predetermined relation of positions to a plurality of considered points with a different relation of positions to scanning lines of the input picture signal, a spatial class detecting means for detecting a pattern of a level distribution from picture data selected by said first picture data selecting means and determining spacial class values that represent spatial classes of the considered points corresponding to the detected pattern, a second picture data selecting means for selecting adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from a plurality of frames of the input picture signal, a motion class detecting means for calculating the sum of the absolute values of frame differences with the picture data selected by said second picture data selecting means and determining motion class values corresponding to the calculated result, the motion class values representing motions, a class combining means for combining the spatial class values and the motion class values so as to generate a first class value, a third picture data selecting means for selecting the considered points and adjacent pixels with the predetermined relation of positions to the considered points from the input picture signal, a calculating process means for performing a calculating process for predicting and generating pixels at positions with a predetermined relation of positions to the considered points corresponding to the picture data obtained by said third picture data selecting means, a storing means for storing predetermined predictive coefficient data used in the calculating process of said calculating process means, and a class value converting means for performing a class value converting process for the first class value with a relation of positions to the considered points and the input picture signal and generating a second class value corresponding to the predictive coefficient data.
According to the present invention, the number of classes for each of considered points (pixels) is properly assigned corresponding to a relation that represents whether or not each considered point is present at a position on a scanning line of an input picture signal or corresponding to a condition such as the storage capacity of a memory of the apparatus.
As prior art references of the present invention, the following patent application was filed by the applicant of the present invention and the following U.S. Patent was granted thereto.
(1) Japanese Patent Application No. H09-115437 (U.S. patent application corresponding thereto is now pending),
(2) Japanese Patent Application No. H10-228221 (U.S. patent application corresponding thereto is now pending), and
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,990